


THE END

by notmytypicalusername



Category: Baba is You (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 02:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmytypicalusername/pseuds/notmytypicalusername





	THE END

BABA IS STOP.  
You, BABA, have just reached THE END of this world. Behind you lie all the LEVELs you have cleared, all the AREAs you have completed, all the FLOWERs you have obtained. In front of you, standing in the CENTER of it all, is the final LEVEL standing between you and your complete victory over this world.  
You have paused to reflect on your journey.  
When you bloomed into this world, you were not sure what to make of it. What was this reality? Why had you become part of it? But when you observed your surroundings, everything became clear.  
This reality was whatever you made it to be.  
Your purpose within it was to bring it to its completion.  
At first, you set about this task with great vigor. You quite enjoyed the manipulating of objects and their properties to your will. You cleared level after level, each more clever than the last. You experienced a great number of amazing things: Split consciousness. Lack of a body. TELEportation. Being stuck inside of a WALL. Victory. DEFEAT. And the most mystifying of all... LOVE.  
But over time, you grew tired of your goal. LEVELs were becoming increasingly exhausting to complete, and there was no END in sight. At one point, you thought you had discovered A WAY OUT. You placed yourself on the FLAG to put an END to it all... only to wake up right back where you were. This was not the completion you sought.  
Discouraged as you were, you pressed onward. New discoveries kept you motivated to progress. You learned how to turn entire LEVELs into objects of your desire. You learned how to WIN in places that you thought you were confined to. You descended deeper and deeper into the reality that had been created for you until finally, you reached the CENTER of everything. Waiting for you there, behind a gate locked to those without three ORBs, was a vision of the Creator of this reality. You have many questions about Him and His work. You wonder if you will get to meet him when ALL IS DONE. You will find out soon enough. Right now, you place your focus on the task at hand.  
BABA IS MOVE.  
You enter THE END, expecting to find only the mechanism by which you will truly bring this world to its completion. Instead, you find... a cake. You slowly approach it. Perhaps it is a gift from the Creator, you theorize. A reward for the work you have done for Him. But as soon as you reach it, a GROUP jumps out from behind a nearby HEDGE.  
“SURPRISE!” they all shout with varying amounts of enthusiasm. You see, in order of how loud they were: KEKE, the closest thing to a friend you have had on this journey; SKULL, your mortal enemy who has caused you many DEFEATs; GHOST, a companion of varying allegiance; and ME, the most perplexing of all objects.  
“We decided to hold a party to celebrate what you’ve accomplished, BABA,” explains KEKE excitingly. Well, why not? you figure. You might as well enjoy your last moments in this reality.  
As you take bites from your slice of CAKE, which, you have to admit, is quite delicious, something strikes you as odd. How did everyone get here before you did? They must have entered while you were preoccupied in the GALLERY. But how did they even know the way into the CENTER? Your path through META had been a very complicated one. They must have been watching you for quite some time. For what? Just to throw a party for you? No, surely not. They had to have some other motive. Come to think of it, you remember KEKE expressing some hesitation when it discovered your plan to render everything DONE. That’s their real motive behind this party, you realize. To STOP you from ending their reality. You can’t let them impede on your purpose. You put down your fork. You’ve lost your appetite.  
You stand up and excuse yourself from the group. Perhaps you can erase it all before they have time to realize it.  
“...Where are you going?” asks GHOST, knowing fully well the answer.  
“Uh, nowhere. I just, um... want to throw away my plate,” you attempt.  
Everyone stands up.  
“BABA...” SKULL begins. “I know we’ve had our differences in the past, but I just want you to know that I think you’ve accomplished some incredible things. It would be a shame if they were all to be... DONE away with.”  
You gulp.  
“BABA,” says ME, as stoic as ever. “We know that you desire to put an end to everything. Quite frankly, we do not understand why would you would want such a thing, but regardless of the reason, we cannot allow it. We will STOP you.”  
ALL IS STOP.  
As long as they are in your path, you cannot end it ALL, but you can end things one at a time. You start with SKULL. Of the four, it is the easiest to see go.  
SKULL IS DONE.  
“Oh no... SKULL... It was such a good friend...” mourns GHOST. You cannot tell whether or not it is being serious. KEKE gasps. You can see a tear emerging in one of its eyes.  
GHOST IS DONE.  
KEKE lets out a yelp. Tears start flowing down its face. For the first time, you see anger begin to form on ME’s face.  
It shouts, “BABA, explain yourself this instant! Why are you insistent on ending our world? Why are you willing to end the lives of your fellow objects to do so?”  
All you reply is, “It is my purpose.”  
ME tries a different angle. “It is not within your right to influence the world in this way. It is not up to you to decide the fate of everything!”  
In a way, ME is correct. It is not up to BABA to carry out the end. BABA is just an object like any other.  
But you are not BABA.  
Rather, BABA IS YOU.  
YOU are the force that has full control over this world. YOU are the force that resides in an object to give it power. The power to MOVE. The power to PUSH. The power to WAIT. The power to UNDO. And YOU are the force that will cause ALL to be DONE.  
ME IS DONE.  
KEKE is sobbing uncontrollably.  
“BABA... Why?” it barely lets out.  
“It is my purpose,” you repeat.  
An idea springs to KEKE’s head. Its sobs relax slightly.  
“Can’t you just end yourself? Then you wouldn’t have to bring us all with you!”  
It was always KEKE who presented the obvious solutions to you when you had made things too complicated. Unfortunately, this situation is as simple as it gets. You are not trying to put an end to yourself. (Even if you were, making BABA IS DONE would not help. You, the force YOU, would still exist; you would just be lacking a vessel.) You are putting an end to the world. There is nothing left for anyone to accomplish within it. No LEVELs to clear. No new WORDs to experiment with. This reality has served its purpose, and now you are serving yours.  
You would explain all this to KEKE, but you cannot bear to hear any more of its sobs.  
KEKE IS DONE.  
You break ALL IS STOP.  
You spot the WIN block from behind the HEDGE. You realize that you never actually completed this LEVEL. But it will not make any difference soon enough.  
You put the blocks into text. You take a deep breath... and make the last MOVE that anyone will ever make within this world.  
ALL IS DONE.


End file.
